


The Avengers, a detective and a mobster

by sednaxover12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Armed Detective Agency Member Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Crossover, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Port Mafia Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sednaxover12/pseuds/sednaxover12
Summary: The Avengers find a couple of strange guys seemingly from an alternate universe in an abandoned warehouse in Japan and their world is shaken.OrDouble Black create havoc in the Avengers world.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 445
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was looking for a fanfiction with soukoku meeting the Avengers but I couldn't find one so I was like "let's write it even if I don't have experience and English is not even my first language, what could possibly go wrong?" Anyway it's all basically just for fun so enjoy!

It was right after sunset in Yokohama, two dark figures were walking through the shadows of the city port, their steps were silent, their complaint were loud.

“Why have I to work with chibi agaaiin” wined the taller man slouching.

“Shut up shitty Dazai I hate to be here as well, let’s find that damn thing so I can stop seeing you” bit back the other one while keeping an eye on their surroundings.

“It’s all Mori-sensei fault, I’m going to kill him one day” muttered the other.

“Your director gave him the informations and you know that. We are in a “truce” that means we also have to cooperate stupid waste of bandages”

Dazai huffed loudly for the umpteenth time.  
A couple of days ago the Special Division for Unusual Powers had found strange energy readings coming from a supposedly empty warehouse in the port, it appeared to be different from any ability known and the intensity of the signal was one of the higher ever registered. The Armed Detective Agency was asked to investigate without receiving further information and that led the director Fukuzawa to contact their temporary allies, the Port Mafia, given it was their territory. It appeared that whatever that thing was, was a possible dangerous threat to the whole city, so they settled for their most reliable and powerful weapon/team, Double Black.

“Oh, Chuuya we are here” the detective stood straight in front of an old warehouse not dissimilar to the dozens around them with the same red bricks and grey iron gate. It was clearly disused, the lock on the gate was rusty and some of the windowpanes were broken.

“Something is wrong” the mafia executive tensed, he couldn’t pinpoint what it was but it gave him chills.

Dazai’s eyes were dark while he watched Chuuya break the lock easily with a slightly gravity-infused kick.  
The inside was exactly as expected, completely empty and abandoned, at least as far as they can see as the opposite wall was completely hide in a dense blueish fog.  
Chuuya shifted ready to fight while Dazai stepped forward, if it was an ability it would have no effect on him, he could probably also nullify it. His hand grazed the thick layer and his eyes grow a bit larger as he started to take another step forward.

“What it is? Can’t you nullify it?” as soon as Chuuya finished talking the man disappeared in the fog. “Dazai! What the hell… ” he ran toward the blueish wall only to stop in front of it.  
“Dazai! Shit!” called again with no answer. He growled before entering the wall of fog while muttering an obscene long string of courses.

* * *

Ironman lowered himself to the ground in front of the warehouse crowded with government agents and waited for Black Widow and Hawkeye to reach him. Captain America and Falcon were in a mission on the other side of the word, Vision and Scarlet Witch remained at the facility in order to protect it.

Natasha was gathering the scarce information the agent had while Clint climbed down the roof from which he was scanning the area.

"Alright guys bets are open, what we will find today?" Tony joked even if in his voice there was a clear int of anxiety. They were all on edge after the satellites found a trace of something on earth, precisely in Yokohama, Japan, really similar to the tesseract that morning. After the all Loki and chitauri invasion thing they were more than a little aware of what an object like that can do and definitely didn't want a repeat.

"Please not another alien army" Clint armed the bow and with a nod to the others entered the already open gate immediately followed by IronMan with his arms outstretched ready to blast.

"Fair enough, F.R.I.D.A.Y update"

Black Widow followed them preparing her guns.

"The trace as almost faded Mr. Stark, I can detect two human in the same location"

"Human?"

They keep moving warily between the wooden crates scattered inside the warehouse where a blueish thin fog was slowly dissipating showing indeed two boys sprawled in the middle of the dusty floor. They both seemed Asian in their early twenties, one was thin and lanky with wavy dark brown hair and bandages poking from his shirt sleeves and neck, the other had ginger curly hair and a face with delicate almost feminine features. What really stood out were their clothes, formal, almost old-fashioned with their tight fitted dress pants, shirts and waistcoats completed by long coats. The red hair even had a black fedora hat to complete the outfit.

"Two Peaky Blinders extras? That was unexpected" Tony snorted lowering his arms.

"Definitely human so, not aliens" Natasha stated more than asked while checking them closely. She couldn't see external injuries but they were not showing sign of consciousness.

"What are those boys doing here?" Clint finally lowered his bow.

"Both the subjects are unconscious Mr. Stark"

"I can see that F.R.I.D.A.Y thanks, let's take them back to the facility, I doubt the agents will have something to say about it."

To be continued…


	2. Why should I know what an Avenger is?

The first thing Chuuya noticed when he regained consciousness was that he was lying in a bed that was definitely not his own. He slowly opened his eyes trying to assess the situation. His hands were cuffed while his legs were free, he smirked to himself, do they really think that would be enough to restrain him? He destroyed the metal cufflinks with his gravity enhanced force before getting up and scanning his surroundings. He was in a small room with three sturdy concrete walls, a fourth made of what looked like bulletproof glass and with no visible doors. This place was definitely not in Yokohama, the question was, where he was? The last thing he remembered was him and Dazai in an empty warehouse at the port and then he was… 

"That fucking fog" he growled. 

It was probably made of something strong enough to knock out both of them in a few instants and it was definitely not an ability as it also worked on the mackerel. Anyway he needed to get out of there first. 

He approached the glass wall, smirked directly at the security camera hidden in the top right angle of the wall while a red glow surrounded his body. With a single kick and the help of gravity he destroyed the whole bulletproof wall scattering its pieces through the hallway. Immediately a deafening alarm started screaming through the all building while Chuuya calmly walked outside the cell and in the well lit hallway. It was all made of the same grey concrete of the cell walls with modern neon lights at regular intervals. On his right here was a closed metal door while on his left here were other rows of cells, outside all of those there was a display that likely worked as control panel. 

He went to hi left and after a couple of empty cells he found Dazai's one. He was sprawled on the bed with his hands crossed behind his head like he didn't have a care in the world. Chuuya gritted his teeth and smashed the glass wall without further notice purposefully aiming for the other men, who effortlessly dodged it while freeing his arms from the already opened handcuffs. 

"Aww Chuuya has come to save me~" chirped clutching his chest with his hands. "but of course you have to make all this mess to do it" added with his voice almost covered by the still ringing alarm. The mobster went for his head with another kick that was again dodged.

"Listen waste of bandages I" Chuuya's rant was interrupted by the arrival of a dozen of agents in uniforms with loaded guns pointing at them. 

"Put down your weapons!" one of the agents barked in english, looking rather confused when he noticed the actual absence of them.

Dazai slightly raised his eyebrows while the mafia executive was once again covered in the red halo of his ability.

"Wait Chuuya".

He looked at the detective with an interrogative gaze but still reluctantly relaxed his stance and dismantled his ability. 

That's when the alarm turned off and two other people approached them from the other end of the hallway. A tall man with broad shoulders and perfectly cut blonde hair, wearing what looked like a leather armor with blue, red and white motives, stepped forward looking them in the eyes. 

"Who are you?" asked while shifting his body in a fight stance and raising a circular shield with the same color pattern of the armor. 

Chuuya was definitely confused by the question and even Dazai widened his eyes a bit showing he didn't expect that outcome either. The red haired woman noticed their confusion but misinterpreted it."He asked who are you" she repeated in perfect japanese. 

The detective showed his chesire cat smile and answered in english. "I am actually wondering who _you_ are and what were you doing in Yokohama?". 

Now it was the turn of the blonde man to be confused, he turned to the seemingly imperturbabile woman who also looked slightly taken aback before turning to the two ability users."We are the Avengers, I'm Captain America and she is Black Widow, we found you near a suspicious energy trace and we think you have something to do with that." he said without changing his stance. 

Dazai seemed to repeat the word " _Avengers_ " to himself while seemingly lost in thought. After a few seconds of silence he loudly clapped his hands.

"Chuuya! We are in another world!" exclaimed excitedly. 

The mafia executive didn't immediately catch the meaning of his words, he blinked several times, and then it fell on him all at once. 

"WHAT?" He must have heard wrong, he must, even for Dazai's standards that was too much. 

"Of course! They have no idea of who we are even if they likely took us here directly from Yokohama and you destroyed two of their super cells, furthermore they are probably working with the USA government and are famous enough to be sure we knew who they were _but_ I have never heard of them before!" he continued talking to himself. "Actually is probably more like an alternate reality." He added stroking his chin. 

"I swear mackerel that if it is one of your shitty jokes…" Chuuya tried to growl but he felt too defeated to do it properly. He hated to say it but it kind of made sense, he also noticed the accent of those people and the fact that such a structure with this kind of trained men (who didn't try to kill them immediately) was very likely linked to the government. But an alternate reality? 

"Chuuya~ do you think that here I will be able to find a beautiful girl to do a double suicide with? Oh! Maybe they have new ways of obtaining a painless death!" Dazai went on happily. 

The other ignored all of that. 

Another. World. That couldn't be real. 

In the meantime the two Avengers stood listening to their conversation bewildered enough to have a hard time choosing what to focus on first.

"You still didn't answer, who are you?" Steve tried asking again, eventually, trying to regain the attention of the two young men, who had seemingly forgotten they still had guns pointed at them. 

"Oh right, I'm Dazai Osamu, I'm a member of the Armed Detective Agency and this chibi is Nakahara Chuuya, a Port Mafia executive." Dazai took the word immediately returning somewhat serious."We were there for the same reason, even if it was apparently not the same place."

"Why would you be interested in that energy?" the Captain continued suspiciously.

"Our aim is to protect our city, Yokohama. We labeled that as a dangerous threat."

Steve looked not completely convince but turned to Natasha for confirmation before relaxing his stance."I think we should talk about this in more detail, Nat gather the other in the meeting room please." Then he lowered his voice so they couldn't hear his next words. 

He nodded to the shell-shocked agents next and signaled for them to go. He eventually turned to the two young men beckoning for them to follow him. 

"This way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments! <3
> 
> I had to rewrite this entire chapter almost three times cos I'm dumb and keep failing at saving it properly lol.  
> Anyway I hope you are having fun reading it as I am imaging those situations!  
> Next chapter will be from the Avengers' point of view, basically their first reaction to the madness of soukoku.


	3. What's going on with these two?

“I think we should talk about this in more detail, Nat, gather the others in the meeting room please” said Steve before turning completely toward her and lowering his voice. “We will go through the visitors tunnel, you take the main gate. Let’s keep our eyes open.” He added with a meaningful look on his face. Natasha gave a curt nod before walking firmly in the opposite direction they came from. 

The detention wing was located in an underground section of the compound hidden under the nearby woods. It only had two way in and out, one was an underground tunnel directly linked to the main building complete with numerous security controls and mainly used for “visitors”, the other one was the “service” entrance, used to take prisoners in and out, large enough for an already caged prisoner to pass through and heavily guarded by a large number of agents. It was only a temporary station before criminals were taken by the government so it was empty at the moment except for the two strange men. As she reached the exit ramp a guard stationed there opened the heavy mechanical iron gate showing the dark edge of the forest bathed in moonlight. As soon as the alarm started, Steve and Natasha reached the cells entering from the main tunnel while he ordered Scarlet Witch and Vision to stay at the rear opening and engage only if necessary and that's where she found them. 

“The previous situation is under control but we are all needed in the meeting room as soon as possible.” the spy told them curtly.

They both nodded heading rapidly for the main building, at the same moment a rumour of engines from above made Natasha pause. 

Ironman landed a few steps from her opening his face plate. "Alright what happened? Don't tell me it's those brats' fault, I was finally having the quiet evening with Pepper I promised her for months and she's probably gonna kill me if I don't come back in the next five minutes. " He asked while walking towards her. 

Natasha sported a crooked smile before adding in a more serious tone. "I think she will excuse you this time. They managed to escape from the cells."

"WHAT? How? F.R.I.D.A.Y find who hacked the security system."Tony sputtered. 

"Tony, one of them destroyed the glass wall with a kick." Seeing his shocked face she added. "They are now heading to the meeting room, we have a couple of things to talk about."

"Mr. Stark the system is intact, the alarm was activated by the destruction of the reinforced glasses of cell 002 and cell 005."

"Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y." responded Tony mechanically while turning his suit in its portable form. 

"A kick!? He destroyed a wall that's the lighter version of the one designed to contain the Hulk for God's sake! And who did it, the midget or the bean pole?!" he was now gesturing wildly with his voice raising accordingly while they walked towards the main building. 

"The midget actually." She replied flatly while opening the entrance door. 

"A kick…" he muttered again before asking. "and please tell me why are we going to have a nice chat with them?" his tone was heavily laced with sarcasm. 

"They may not be a threat at the moment and there are good chances that they come from an alternate reality."

Tony almost tripped over his feet. 

"Alright I guess it makes sense, we were waiting for something similar actually." he reasoned. "Are we sure they're not gonna destroy all the facility as they're at it?" 

"They'll be in a room guarded by all of us, I don't think there is a better way to control them." 

While talking they had reached the public meeting room.

Natasha entered the room followed closely by Tony who was still complaining under his breath. 

The first thing she noticed were the two guys sitting at one side of the table really close to each other, their shoulders were almost touching. While the taller one, Dazai she remembered, was slouching in his chair looking around the room with a mildly intrigued expression, Nakahara looked seconds apart from exploding in a rage fit continuously throwing murderous looks to his companion, as if he was in a one-way argument with him and meanwhile trying to maintain a certain composure. Both were clearly in their own world. Judging from the lost expression on Steve's face, who was standing on the opposite side of the table, they had been at it for a while. Sam, who apparently arrived just in time, was evidently trying to not start laughing. Wanda was sitting next to him and her gaze was continuously shifting from one guy to the other, on the other hand Vision, from his position in the corner behind her, had his gaze fixed on Dazai without even blinking. 

She can actually see why, even if Nakahara seemed to be the strongest one she was pretty sure Dazai was going to be the real threat in the worst case scenario. He was clearly the mind of the duo and there was something she could not read about him and that bothered her, he looked honest but at the same time everything surrounding him felt to her like an act. 

As soon as Steve saw them enter the room heaved a not so subtly breath of relief before clearing his throat. 

"Great now that we are all here we can begin." He went on turning to who wasn't there before. "Those are Osamu Dazai and Chuuya Nakahara, they probably have some information about". 

Tony interrupted him abruptly stepping in after having seen something on his smartphone. "Right Capsicle "information" like…" he projected what he was watching on the transparent maxi screen, it was the CCTV camera footage of Nakahara's cell.

"...how did you do that." He finished pointing accusingly to the ginger haired guy. 

Sam's smile disappeared from his face as he looked at Nakahara, surrounded by a red glow similar to Wanda's, destroying the reinforced glass seemingly effortlessly. Wanda was shocked and even Vision seemed concerned. 

The guy smirked wickedly. "It's my ability, I can manipulate gravity."

"Ability? Manipulate gravity?!" Tony's voice kept rising. 

This time Dazai answered flippantly. "In our "universe" a small percentage of people have abilities, basically different kinds of powers."

"And you have the power to destroy walls too?" 

"Oh no that's chibi's thing." He replied almost annoyed at the idea of that kind of destructive power. Nakahara looked conflicted between jumping at him and ignoring him with his every cell. 

"So you are some kind of a warrior there, he said you were part of a mafia organization." Steve interjected. 

Tony hid his head in his free hand. Nakahara answered clearly. "Yes, I'm a top rank executive."

"Great, simply great, and who are you his boyfriend?" Said Tony ironically vaguely pointing at Dazai. 

"Ah?! What the hell geezer I" Nakahara almost jumped from his seat slamming his hands on the table with his face red in anger. 

Dazai interrupted his rant with a plain tone. "I'm a detective, I work for the Armed Detective Agency. A few months ago our bosses thought it was a good idea having a truce in order to work together for the sake of Yokohama."

Steve looked conflicted as if he couldn't get why they thought it was a good idea while Natasha asked. "But you have worked together before." it wasn't a question. 

A dangerous glint sparkled in Dazai's eyes as he turned toward her. "That's because I was in the Port Mafia too a couple of years ago, I was basically his superior." his tone was light as if it was nothing important. 

"Hey shitty waste of bandages you weren't above me!" 

"Of course I was chibi, you are so small that I'm always above you."

"Aah?! I'm going to kill you shitty mackerel !" he then grabbed Dazai by his collar while the other didn't even flinch.

"Chuuya~ that's a kind offer but I already told you that my aim is now a double suicide~."

That only managed to make the smaller guy scream even louder. 

The Avengers in the room were various stages of dumb-struck. Tony just raised his hands in the air before turning away, Steve seemed unable to stop gaping, Sam seemed unsure between laughing and just going away, Wanda and Vision just looked outright shocked and Natasha felt her own composure slipping away. 

What the hell was going on with these two? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kind comments and kudos <3
> 
> Basically all the detention building thing is coming from my imagination lol, I couldn't remember or find anything about something like that in the films so there's that. In case it's not clear this is set after Age of Ultron and after BDS anime (there is only a tiny thing from the manga that is already hid in this chapter 😏, but nothing huge I swear) and of course with some liberties hahaha  
> I apologize in advance for typos or other errors I'm trying to minimize them but they seem to grow of their own accord.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed!


	4. This is a vacation!

“So, what do you know about this?” The man with the goatee, Tony Stark as they had said at some point, was pointing at some complex graphs on the maxi screen. Chuuya shifted in his seat as he recognized them, those were the same parameters and values Mori gave him about the mysterious energy source in the port.

“Those are the same readings we get. The only thing we are sure about is that they don’t come from an ability and that we have never seen something like that before.” Dazai answered while raising his hands in defeat.

It was quite clear that Stark was not totally convinced, and neither was the “Captain”.

“Alright, then what about this?” with a swift gesture the image on the screen changed, it was then showing the picture of a luminescent blue cube accompanied by energy readings really similar to the previous.

“The tesseract” Rogers added.

Chuuya looked at Dazai with furrowed brows. “I’ve never heard of something like that.”

“What is it?” Dazai asked with an unreadable expression.

“Basically a source of energy, used by bad people among which there was someone who used it to travel between worlds.” Stark said hastily.

“Mmm that explains why you weren’t that shocked to hear we were from _another universe_.” mused Dazai.

They still seemed tense but, given their minute facial expressions, they seemed to be satisfied by their answers. Romanoff was studying them up close and she could probably tell easily if they were lying. Chuuya filed away that information for the future.

“So you have this _tesseract_ , right? That means you can send us back.” Chuuya said with little hope.

“Aaah Chuuya⁓, What’s the rush? There are so many things that can be done here⁓” Dazai wined dreamily.

“Shut the fuck up!” Chuuya screamed once again.

Stark just rolled his eyes and answered Chuuya's question ignoring Dazai. Wise choice.

“No, we don’t have it, actually we found that trace while looking for it. And no we can’t just “send you back”."He said while literally air quoting. “And trust me I want to.” He eventually muttered lost in thought.

Silence stretched for a few moments between the other Avengers in the room, that's when Steve Rogers took a step forward bracing himself. 

“Well, we will find a way. In the meantime you will have to stay here at the facility, I think you both know we can't trust you enough to wander around unsupervised. Otherwise you will be considered a world threat and we will act accordingly." the Captain stated with a firm expression. 

The two ex partners sat up straight with matching challenging looks, Chuuya scoffed while Dazai smiled broadly, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, an unsettling smile.   
"Of course~."

This time was Romanoff's turn to be their guide. They went through the same modern corridor where almost all the double doors had biometric identifiers and reached the elevator at the end of it. The woman said nothing for the whole time but it was clear she was observing their every minute movement.  
The elevator doors opened to a huge hall on the second floor, they followed her through the left hand corridor that looked exactly like the previous one, the only difference were the normal looking doors with considerably less security controls apart from a small numeric keypad under the handle. After a few moments Romanoff stopped in front of two similar looking ones.

“Here we are.” She said opening both pushing a single key on their keyboard.

Dazai went straight into the second one humming a strange nonexistent song. Chuuya turned towards her with a couple of questions on his tongue but he found her already at the end of the corridor a second before she disappeared behind the curve.  
He snorted when he heard Dazai slamming the door shut and stomped in his own room. 

The room was modern and simple with a big bed on the left side with a black nightstand, a desk with a black leather chair in the corner on the right one with a closet hidden in the wall, a flat screen TV and a door leading to a personal bathroom.   
What really caught his attention were the floor to ceiling windows of the farthest wall.   
It was the first peak he was able to have of the outside world since he woke up. Under the moonlight Chuuya noted that, at least on this side of the structure, they seemed to be in a clearing in the middle of a large wood that went on for miles. He decided that he was going to get a better overview of their position tomorrow.   
After a quick inspection of the room he found a security camera with a microphone hidden in a corner and a couple of complete sets of sports wear in the closet, they were of different size so probably standard items for the room.   
Chuuya sat down on the edge of the soft bed, his mind already racing to find a solution for this situation. He somehow had accepted the all "alternate universe" thing but he was struggling to make it actually make sense, even after all the shit he had been through.   
He groaned, loudly, before getting up and heading unwillingly toward the other person that was in this mess with him. 

Opening the door he wondered for a moment if someone was going to try and stop him. Of course there was nothing, not even an alarm, even though he was certainly still being watched.  
In front of Dazai's door debated whether he should knock or just go in, knowing he didn't bother to lock it properly. Well, he didn't need to be proper with that mackerel, so he just barged in. 

"Ehi shitty Dazai we need to talk."

Of course the man in question was standing a few steps behind the door as if just waiting for Chuuya's entrance. 

"Oh Chuuya~, entering alone in someone else's room in the middle of the night~, people are going to talk." He said with mocking seriousness. 

"Ah? What are you, some damsel in distress?" Chuuya growled closing the door behind himself. 

"No chibi~, that would be you of course."

Chuuya bit down a scream, he didn't want to attract attention more than necessary so he just straight up ignored the comment. 

"So, what's the plan?"

Dazai flopped down sprawled into the bed.   
"We are going to stay here."

"Yes…, and?" Chuuya prodded. 

Dazai huffed annoyingly.   
"And right now they are the only ones that may know how to send us back, as you really seem to want to do." He looked quite bored by that. "That means we should play nice unless I find something better."

Dazai then continued gesturing vaguely at Chuuya's quirked eyebrows.  
"You have heard them earlier, they are some kind of _heroes_ in this world and we are a dangerous threat for them so they are going to try to send us back in any case, but having them try to kill us would be annoying." 

Chuuya was conflicted, it made sense obviously and this irked him, playing _prisoners_ was definitely not his thing.   
After some moments of internal debate he surrendered. 

"Alright, I guess." He eventually said. 

Dazai moved to sit up straight with a small smile.   
"Come on Chuuya~ let's see it as a vacation." He chirped, somehow looking more sincere than he had the entire evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm repetitive but thank you sm for all the kudos and kind comments <3, as I said it's the first time I'm trying to do something like this so I hope you enjoy!


	5. Getting comfortable

Chuuya woke up at sunrise thanks to a ray of sunshine hitting his face directly, he groaned and rolled over, then paused. He was getting a sense of dejavú, this was not his bed. All the events of the night before came crashing down on him. Fucking fantastic. He was still stuck in another world with Dazai as his only companion. He took a deep breath before getting up, last night he was so mentally drained that he fell asleep the moment he laid his head on the cushion, meaning he didn't even take off his clothes. He headed to the large bathroom, as he definitely needed a shower, stopping just a moment by the full body mirror next to the wardrobe. He made a face as he looked at his clothes; his shirt and jacket was covered in dust and dirt, same as his tailored trousers and shoes, all thanks to the warehouse floor probably.He peeked again in the well equipped wardrobe; Well, if he had to _play nice_ he might as well take advantage of their host.

Thirty minutes later he was once again in the bedroom with still humid hair, wearing a simple loose gray t-shirt, tight fitting black sweatpants and black sports shoes. He kept on his choker, leaving his beloved hat on the nightstand, ready to take if necessary. 

As soon as he exited the room a voice startled him. 

"Good morning Mr. Nakahara."

He was completely sure that the hallway was empty. He braced himself and kept looking around cautiously before the voice continued.

"I'm F.R.I.D.A.Y, AI developed by Mr. Stark, I'm here to assist and guide you through the facility. I might suggest the kitchen as your next destination." 

"Uh, yes… Thanks." That was mildly strange, but probably useful he guessed. He needed to get a better idea of the structure of the building as much as its location, but first he was going to get something to eat. 

It guided him back to the first floor, in what he was starting to see as the "public" area of the facility. 

The kitchen was not far away from the meeting room they were in the night before, it looked modern - such as the rest of the building- clean and thankfully almost empty. 

Only Romanoff was there, sitting at the table in the middle of the room while chatting with a man who was brewing some coffee that he didn’t recognize. 

"Oh my God he really did that?!" The man said utterly shocked. 

Romanoff chuckled lowly. She opened her mouth ready to answer before her eyes fell on the entrance. 

"I think you could ask him directly, Clint." She then answered her companion with an amused yet wary look in her eyes. "Coffee?" this time the question was for Chuuya. 

Chuuya nodded before taking a seat at the table himself. Chances were they were talking about Dazai, he usually enticed that reaction. 

That was going to be an annoying breakfast.

"Alright grumpy I've got a few questions." Clint turned to Chuuya retrieving a paper box with donuts and croissants. 

"First: What's wrong with that walking mummy? I mean, I can get the strangeness related to the coming-from-another-world thing but he is above that and you can't tell me otherwise." 

Chuuya snorted, he already liked that man. 

"Trust me, you haven't seen half of it."

* * *

“Mr. Nakahara has exited his room too, now is in the kitchen with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Barton.”

“Mmh thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

Tony answered without giving much thought while changing for the fifth time that morning the equation for his new program and looking for the update in the hologram. 

The idea struck him the previous night when he was talking with the two brats. 

If they were to be trusted the 'Yokohama mist' wasn’t something coming from their universe, that said and given that the only thing that could be somehow linked to it was the tesseract, he decided to start looking for traces similar to the one of the blue cube that may have gone under the radar going back in previous months and years. 

It had been hell to search for something like that in not only his own database, but also the one of the S.H.I.E.L.D., of public and private communication satellites and even in some of the secret services ones all around the globe, all with their own levels of encryption or damage of the files. Around four in the morning he had his answer. Starting from 2012, precisely after Loki messing up with the tesseract and the huge portal, hundreds of phenomena, similar to the one they were dealing with, occurred. Their intensity was drastically lower, usually around 3-5% of the one at hand, they also seemed to be distributed around the globe casually but that was what made almost no sense to Tony. In fact right now he was trying to understand how to formulate their spatial and temporal distribution in order to predict the appearance of the next one but it was not going as he hoped. He probably didn’t have all the information given how difficult getting them had been and more importantly he didn’t know how the last anomalous event even fit in the overall phenomena.

“This situation would have desperately needed the science bros.” Tony muttered while rubbing his face with a hand. He then stopped suddenly with an afterthought. 

“Wait, what about the bean pole?”

“Mr. Dazai had exited his room before Mr. Nakahara but he had refused my help.”

“Alright and where is he? F.R.I.D.A.Y. I told you you had to surveil them _and_ guide them, not just be the chauffeur.”

“He eluded my surveillance system Mr. Stark, do you want me to check his whereabouts?”

“He eluded...well YES, now please!”

That was just great, if it was for him they would have still been in their cells, nevermind that they would have been able to escape _again_ and that they were probably _not_ a threat to them.

His internal rant stopped abruptly at the sound of the mechanical doors sliding open.

“What the hell are you doing here?!" Tony almost screamed.

Dazai entered the lab tossing the - definitely not his- identification badge he used to open the doors on the nearest table without a care in the world. He was wearing the facility’s sportswear but from the collar of the light blue hoodie he could see his bandages peeking. 

“Where did you find that?!”

Dazai ignored him in favor of staring in wonder at the various instrumentation, especially at the huge hologram in the middle of the room at which Tony was working.

Only when Tony pointed an armoured hand at his face ready to blast he did stop in his wandering raising his hands in defeat.

“Oh Mr. Stark, I need a computer.” He answered with a dangerous glint in his eyes swiftly covered by a broad smile while slipping under his outstretched hand.

“And of course you stole a badge and sneaked in, not suspicious at all.” Tony lowered his hand but didn’t discard the armour.

“But you wouldn’t have let me in⁓.” Dazai shrugged and kept wondering in the lab.

Tony gaped for a couple of seconds, the time necessary for Dazai to actually find an unused monitor and start typing.

“You know I can track anything you do on that right?” If he was going to try something strange Tony knew they had enough security systems in action to stop even the idea of that.

Tony walked behind him, peering at the screen. He was looking at newspapers? Dazai was probably doing what he would have done if he had found himself in another world, to look for information about it on the internet. 

After a couple of minutes he decided he wasn’t too dangerous to let him do, so he went back to his own work just keeping an eye on him.

Dazai didn’t move for almost an hour, then he returned his attention to the hologram.

“Found something interesting?” He chirped.

Tony eyed him warily, before turning to it. “Maybe. Still not sure of what.”

“Mmh.” Dazai nodded. He was inching closer, basically peering over Tony’s shoulder while he was working on the tablet he used to control the hologram. Tony was ready to shout at him when Dazai moved away.

Tony turned around just in time to see him walk through the sliding door waving lazily back at him.


	6. Getting to know each others

Clint's face has been scrunched up fighting between laughing and being horrified during all the time Chuuya spent detailing the incredible ability of Dazai to just be still alive.   
Natasha had left them at some point with no explanation. 

"And of course there was the time he let himself be captured by the Port Mafia just to annoy me." 

Chuuya wasn't particularly keen on talking to strangers about Port Mafia information even though they couldn't do anything from there, but Dazai antics were of public domain and after shearing the 'passion' he had for rivers and the infamous 'hallucinogenic mushroom story' (he hadn't even been there, but Dazai's new protégé liked to talk) he couldn't find a reason to stop. 

"Alright, explain." Clint was now more confused than anything. 

Chuuya sighed and rolled his eyes.   
"Well he needed an information, that basically he already had, so, knowing that we were after him, he let himself be captured, waited for me to go and point a knife to his throat just to shove in my face that I couldn't kill him because that would have brought down the Port Mafia _and_ I couldn't even just beat him and go because it would have looked like I was the one who freed him so he went on being an annoying ass and at the end he obliged me to do what he wanted while even making fun of me!" his voice raised exponentially during his rant ending in an almost-scream-tone. 

Clint tried to keep calm for a second before starting to outright laugh. "I didn't get half of what had happened but, man, that's almost genius here". He resumed laughing at the outraged face Chuuya was pulling. 

"Hey!! Would you fucking stop?!" Chuuya was angry, furious, but he couldn't get a good retort right now, it was the worst story he could have chosen, he literally dragged it upon him. 

"Alright, alright sorry mate." Clint raised his hand. "But that's it, he is crazy, and I actually have kind of an experience myself with strange people but this is new." He went on smiling and shaking his head. 

"But listen, there was this time in Budapest…" 

Chuuya stayed with Clint for at least another hour, chatting about crazy people and impossible missions, it was somehow liberating to be able to talk freely about those things with no worries about actual work or information leaks. Maybe the idea of seeing all this as a holiday wasn't that bad. Anyway, first he wanted to gather a little more information, and this 'no exiting from the facility' policy needed to change. He spent the rest of the day exploring the facility, cataloging everything worth of interest (the gym was quite well equipped he noted) and fetching a tablet with internet connection. He also tried to find a way out of the building that didn't involve destroying a door, a window or a wall meanwhile alerting all the people in the compound, but the security was quite tight. That was when he found out that at least the door leading to the rooftop was disconnected to the alarm system (well it was still locked but that wasn't a problem) and managed to open it without too much damage (it was still kind of possible to close it). 

It would have been easy to simply fly away from there but they would definitely see him and try to catch him. Not worth it.   
He sat on the edge with his feet dangling quite far from the ground and started typing on the tablet.   
Thankfully 'the Avengers' were all over the news and after a couple of minutes was clear they had some sort of experience in _unusual events_. He was in the middle of an interesting article about some "S.H.I.E.L.D." when the almost-off its hinges door banged open. 

Chuuya glanced at the newcomer and stated flatly "I was starting to think you finally managed to die." 

"Aw~ Chuuya was worried about me?" 

Chuuya growled but didn't grace Dazai with an answer keeping his eyes on the tablet. 

"Uh what are you doing?" Dazai peered over his shoulder and just barely managed to dodge the punch given the proximity. 

"Gathering intel. What did _you_ do all day?" 

"Mh. Catch it~."

Chuuya caught mid air the small metal thing Dazai trew him. It was a small pen drive. He rolled it in his hands, frowning. 

"What - How -" Chuuya heaved a breath. "Nevermind." He plugged it into the tablet. It was full of classified files about 'the Avengers', those weren't the ones made public after the dismantling of the S.H.I.E.L.D. but definitely new and updated. 

"The girl" Chuuya pointed at the screen. "she has that mind power, she may be a problem to me, well even to you actually, given that it's not an ability…"

"Yeah I thought about it. '' Dazai flopped down next to him in an even more precarious position. "Worst case scenario you take care of the others and I take care of her, she has enough trauma to almost make me sad for her~." The last frase was punctuated by an exaggerated dramatic chest-clutching movement with his hands that made it not exactly more credible. 

"Mmh well, I can tell she is not the only one of them." Chuuya continued scrolling through the files but there was nothing exactly alarming.   
"So he is actually some sort of robot." He pointed at the files about Vision. "I think he could get the changes in your heart rate yesterday."

"Yep, he probably has a vitals monitoring system or something like that, still he doesn't know the code." Dazai waved away his minor worries. 

  
The sky was tinged with orange and pink when Chuuya put down the device on his right and stretched, only to stop mid movement seeing Dazai still on his left. At some point he had laid himself down with his hands under his head and his feet still dangling. He had his eyes closed but Chuuya was pretty confident he was not sleeping. They had stayed there, together, for hours, without even a small jab at each other. Chuuya`s brain was having trouble catching up. Even when they were partners in the Port Mafia the only way they could share a quiet moment was when both were injured in an infirmary and even in those cases one of them (or both) had to be drugged and almost unconscious and they were not close enough to touch. Right then their tights were almost touching even if there was no actual reason for it. And Chuuya wasn't bothered, why wasn't he bothered?? It was almost nice… 

"Chuuyaa~ you know my dashing face may be consumed by all this intense staring~" 

That earned him a well aimed kick that he, of course, managed to dodge leaping to his feet. 

"What the hell?! Shitty waste of bandages, as if anyone would want to look at _that_! " It wasn't as if the Golden light of sunset cast long shadows on his angular face painting it in black and gold. It has nothing to do with that excuse of a man anyway. 

A wicked smirk appeared in Dazai's face.  
"Chuuya-kun that's bad~, they will probably be not very happy about a hole in the roof you know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last couple of months has not been very good for me and for my family so it tool me ages to actually write this chapter when I was in the right mind to actually want to write something. That was just to say that I originally wanted to post at least semi-regularly but sadly life happens (and that if the grammar in this sucks I'm sorry I will try to fix it as soon as possible!).
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and *spoiler* in the next chapter will be some sparring!!


End file.
